DethIsland
by Kingdom Come
Summary: Dethklok hosts a concert in the beautiful resort island of Banoi, unfortunately for them, right before the zombie breakout. Can the most brutal band in the world survive the most brutal resort? M for obvious reasons Dead Island Xover


"HELLO BANOI!" Nathan Explosion shouted into the microphone, standing on the (insanely extended in order to accommodate Dethklok) resort stage, staring out into the faces of the four-hundred thousand people who flew out to the island and stayed at the resort, just to experience this very moment. The Audience screamed and cheered as millions of camera flashes shimmered in the audience. They were capturing the epic spectacle before them. The warm air of the Banoi island whipped through the stage and the scent of the tropical seas wafted into the audience.

Nathan let out a growl just as they began the brutal display that was Dethklok's music. There was nothing brutal about this island. Usually they liked going to resorts, to get drunk, do drugs, and have sex with the smoking locals. But Banoi was such a regular jack-off tourist trap. There were next to no hot chicks, except for the diehard fans that flew out here to see them play (after performing so many concerts, some of the faces definitely became recognizable...especially the ones in the front row that he knew he had fucked).

But the concert went on without a hitch regardless. They played well into the night and almost into the morning. Dethklok awoke within the resort hotel penthouse the next afternoon, with several passed out, half naked women sprawled out all over the massive suite. Nathan sat upright, peeling the unconscious women off of his body before one of them had the chance to throw up on him. He was obviously hung over and perhaps it was the dehydration from binge drinking talking, but he was starting to question his current occupation.

"OooOoH!" Pickles called, stumbling out of one of the penthouse rooms, clutching a half empty bottle of jack in his hands as he made his way over to the front man, "Nate'n! Dat was a fuckin' awesome party!"

"eeeh..." Nathan grumbled, staring out the window down at the resort. Something was off about the entire grounds, but he couldn't quite figure out what, "Whatever Pickles..."

"Dood!" Pickles exclaimed, "You love gettin drunk and havin sex with random chicks, what gives?"

"Pickles..." Nathan began, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as he looked back out the window, "don't you ever feel like...our lives are boring?"

"Yer jokin' right?" Pickles laughed slightly, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"It's just that," Nathan growled in irritation before being interrupted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He exclaimed, waking everyone in the room. A loud and disgusting scream came from one of the women in the room. She was dressed in nothing but a bikini and standing over the mutilated corpse of another woman. Blood was running down from her mouth and smeared all over her greyish body, and she was clutching the dismembered arm of the corpse.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Pickles shouted as everyone in the room began screaming, and scattered for the door. One of the women flung the door open in the attempt to flee the decaying creature in the middle of the penthouse, but she let out a horrified scream as a disgusting and rotting bellhop plunged his claw-like hand into her neck, and dug its yellowing teeth into her neck, ripping away at her trachea. Several other undead resort staff flew into the room and began gnawing and ripping apart any living flesh they could get a hold of.

"What's going on!" Murderface exclaimed, exiting his room, alone, as usual.

"Ams what's with alls the rackets-OH WHATS AMS THE HELLS IS THAT!" Toki shouted as the harem of women rushed off of him in fear, running into their  
flesh-eating fate.

"Tokis shuts the fucks u-AAAH!" Skwisgaar screamed, as an undead slut jumped on top of him.

"Get off you crazy bitch!" Nathan shouted, throwing a chair over the back of the undead. She growled with a mouth full of gore and leaped towards Nathan, before her head lobbed off, flying across the room. Murderface was holding an emergency fireman's axe and was using it to mow down the undead that were rushing into the penthouse.

"What's happening!" Pickles exclaimed, as the horde of zombies encroached in on them.

"Ams wes goings to die!" Toki shouted, as the five men were officially trapped. But before the bloodthirsty pack of undead tourists could rip the band apart, the sound of a shotgun blast, and a headless zombie falling to the ground.

"Come with me if you wanna live!" A man with a texas accent and a Mohawk shouted, pumping the shotgun once again. Dethklok didn't hesitate as they ran after the man, hopefully following him to safety.

"Wait I know you!" Nathan exclaimed, as they ran down the hall, avoiding the flesh-hungry zombies, "You're Logan Carter...you used to play for the NFL! What are you doing here..."

"Right now," Logan stated, pumping the shotgun and blowing the arm off of an undead woman standing in their way, "Trying not to get killed!"

* * *

**[Message from Kingdom Come]:** Hello world! So I got bored today and had a bit of a block and decided to write a Dead island story, but I got to thinking, the metalocalypse season premiere is in three days so I thought I would give send some lovin to my most under appreciated fandom :D So I thought, instead of writing one or the other, I'll just write a crossover :D I dunno though, should I continue it? I kinda just wrote it for fun XD Anyway tell me what you guys think :3


End file.
